Same Date Next Year?
by oceantrees
Summary: A One-shot Huddy. Took place during The Socratic Method episode.


House m.d - Not mine. This idea came to me as I was re-watching the early season. Okay..I seems to have a problem with this site. This is the one I have edited.

* * *

Tying her robe, Cuddy made her way to the front door with a sighed, looking through the peep hole, she saw House peeking back at her.

"What do you want House? I thought you solved your case" She crossed her hands.

"New case. Need a consult" He waved a file in front of her

Reluctantly, Cuddy made way for him to step inside. She reached out her hand to take the file.

Side stepping her, House made his way to the living room.

He sat on the arm of her couch "You know, after my clinic hours, I discovered something particularly interesting"

Annoyed, "Of course!There is no case isn't it?And what is the thing that you found particularly interesting?" Cuddy asked as she took a seat on the couch beside him.

He smirked while looking down at her, he said "Won't you like to know?"

She immediately straighten her back and said "Seeing that you're here in my living room, I'm guessing you're going to tell me anyway"

"I found your dirty little secret" he said as he pulled a happybirthday card from the file.

"Wow..look at that. A happy birthday card!" She said rolling her eyes.

"Well, what do you know. It's for me...and signed by you" He smiled.

"Considering where you found it. I believe that you're not supposed to have it" she reached her hand out to take the card from him.

House quickly straighten his hand so that the card was beyond her reach. "Not so fast. Well that is the part where I found it particularly interesting. Why didn't you give it to me?" He asked teasingly

"Because you're not big on people wishing you birthdays" she stated matter factly

"If you knew me that well, why did you bought the card in the first place?"

"I didn't buy the card. Well, I did, but not specifically for you" She shook her head. Seeing House's confused look. She elaborated "I I always have extra birthday cards at my desk"

"Right.." House said not believing it for a second.

"I don't care whether you believe me or not" Cuddy said

"Ok..Let's go with that. Still it's a waste of card and your time when in the end it didn't reach me don't you think?"

"You're welcome House"she said

"Wait..What?I'm not thanking you for the card" House said in panic "This is about your embarrassment!"

"I'm not embarrassed!" she said shaking her head.

"You're not?" He asked confusedly.

She put her hand on his upper arm, House glanced at her hand and back at her "You're welcome House. Like you said, it took time to write to you. And I'm glad you got the card in the end. Despite of how you got it. I'm going back to bed. You know your way out" she patted his arm and turned around.

House managed to catch her fingers and this made her stop. She turned around and was faced with his sincerity. "Why didn't you give it to me?"

Suprised by his demeanor, she look at the floor and back to his face "You know why"

"Cuddy, I really wouldn't ask you if I know why" he said softly

"Because this is a game. And you're you and I am me. You're not. We. We are not like normal people. I just react the way you react to me "

They were standing two feet apart "What would normal people do then?" he asked curiously.

"They would give the card, and the recipient will thank them for the card." She said

"That's it? That sounds awfully boring" She shook her head and laughed. "Don't you think?Where's the fun in that?"He continued.

"Right..Just a hearthache, puzzle and apparently a midnight conversation like now".

"Heartache?" House questioned. Looking at Cuddy's confused expression he explained. "You said heartache"

"No..I said headache"

"No..your exact words I believe was 'right..Just a heartache, puzzle and apparently a midnight conversation like now' House stated.

"Well, the slip of the tongue is not the fault of mind. What I meant to say was headache!"

He stared at her longer, clearing his throat he said "Thank you."

"What?"

"You heard me." He said smirking. "So...What's the next logical step?" he asked flirtatiously, his gaze lingered a fraction longer on her lips.

"I'm not sure. There never have been someone that came to my house in the middle of the night just to say thank you" she moist her lips, as she caught his gaze lingered on her lips.

"I'm following your lead here. Since you're the expert in _socializing_ " he purposely stressed the last word.

"What would you do?As House I mean. What are you thinking?" she said as she moved an inch closer to him.

"Honestly, I'm thinking how many stride do I have to take to reach your front door."

Her face showed disappointment and she took a step back.

He saw the look on her face and immediately he said "5. 5 strides". He took a step towards her, she took a step back and looked at anything other than him.

"Cuddy..Look at me" He said, he reached for her hand when she refused to look at him and continue explaining "Before that I was thinking about this" he tugged her hand so that she moved towards him and when she did all she saw was his face coming towards her and the next thing she felt was his lips on hers. Her left hand was on his cheek, caressing his stubble, her right hand was at the back of his head, running through his hair. His tongue was begging access to her mouth. His hands were around her waist, one of his hand migrated to her ass, pulling her closer to his groin. Both of them moaned when they felt their private parts pressed against each other. They continue kissing like crazy and he brought her towards the wall, her back was pressed up against the wall. He moved towards her neck, biting and kissing while his hand tugged at her bathrobe's knot, revealing her knee-length white night gown. He groaned when he saw what she was wearing underneath the bathrobe, he slipped the bathrobe down her arms. And took his time to take her in from head to toes. She represented the picture perfect of pure and innocent and that made him want to fuck her senseless and made her scream his name. He can see the outline of her nipples and reached for her right breast, he caressed her harden nipple while his right hand brushed her thighs and her sex that has soaked her panties. House kissed his way south until he was kneeling in front of her. He bundled up Cuddy's night gown around her waist and pulled her panties down slowly. Looking up at her, he smiled as he saw her eyes closed and her head was leaning against the wall. He nuzzled her heat first, surprising her. He chuckled at her responds and licked her. Cuddy moaned loudly, pressing House's head into her. He sucked her gently and then licked her clit, House slide his finger into her, smirking when she gasped. He added another finger into her. She was on the edge, she shut her eyes as she can't stand the wonders House was doing to her body.

"House..Please" she whimpered while her hand was running through his hair.

House responded by humming against her and said "Patience Cuddles" he continued by vigorously rubbing, sucking and finger fucking her "Do you like that Dr. Cuddy?" he asked.

"Hmmmm"

"Tell me" he said, slowing down his action, looking straight into her eyes

"Fuck!" She said, frustrated that House was not keeping the speed like before. "Yes..I do. House..please" she said

He smiled getting what he wanted and continue his pace, pleasuring her until her orgasm rocked her body. House kissed her slowly, giving her time to recover, kissing every inch of her body that he can reach. He looked up when he felt her eyes on him. She tugged his hand and pulled him to his feet. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him deeply, his hands around her waist, holding her up while her hands were busy unbuttoning his shirt, to feel his skin against hers.

"You still have too many clothes" she whined. She pushed his jacket off while directing his movement towards the couch. She ripped his shirt that still have three more buttons that needed to be undone. He helped her in pulling his t-shirt off and she immediately kissed his chest that was now exposed. His leg hit the couch and she pushed him and straddled him. House pulled her nightgown over her head and arms. Finally seeing Cuddy naked, he attacked her breasts, biting, licking, sucking and groping her. Her hand was busy unbuttoning his jeans and gasped when her hand grasped his penis.

"Easy" he said

"Is that what you really want?" she asked, smirking as she started pumping his shaft.

He groaned, his head was leaning on the couch, eyes closed.

"Do you like that Dr. House?"

He groaned

"Tell me" she whispered to him.

Looking straight into her eyes he answered "Yes" with that she guided herself slowly into him, both of them hissed at the first contact, her walls snugging around his shaft. Holding her waist, he pushed his pelvis into her while pushing her down into him. She smiled at him and then she started taking control, controlling the pace, watching him watching her and not to forget the feeling of him inside of her, the sensational friction of his member inside her. They were lost in each other, Cuddy's head was leaned back and he buried his face into her neck, biting and nibbling her neck, her breasts. He was thrusting harder and faster, his hands both on her ass, she was sure there will be imprint there. "Aghhh" She screamed as one of his hand smacked her ass, producing a loud smack. He thrust into her while his hands on her ass pushed her into him. He smacked her other ass again and she screamed, he thrust into her again. He can see her eyes were getting watery. He was about to asked whether she was okay when she said "I'm okay" and to prove it, she pull herself all the way out and slammed all the way in. Feeling too much emotion swirling, House flipped them so that Cuddy was lying on the couch, his hands were pining her hands as he watched her face closely while he thrust into her, slow and hard, fast and hard.

"I'm close" Cuddy moaned

"Come for me Cuddy, I'm right behind you" House said breathlessly. While he keep on thrusting harder into her, looking her straight in the eye. Sweats running down his back, he kept on thrusting, he can see that his force causes her to moved up inch by inch.

"Houseeeeee" And finally she came, he can feel her contracting around him, watching her face overcome with pleasure and this causes him to ejaculated into her body. He laid his head at her neck as they regulated their breathing for a moment. After a moment he felt her hand running up and down his back, he sighed and slipped out of her.

There they were, laid silently on the couch next to each other, her head was on his arm and chest. The sudden stroke of House's hand on her arm caused a tingling sensation that was felt by both of them.

"Same date next year?" He asked, smiling cheekily towards her

"Wouldn't you like that?" she smiled

"You know..If i've known that this would happen..I would so have bought you a birthdaycard during your birthday last month" he said, in deep thought

"Really?"

"Yup. Give us the occasion to makeout twice a year" he said, looking at her and kissed her.

"You know..there are many kind of cards nowadays. It's not limited to birthday card only" she said, smiling suggestively.

"What are you saying?" House asked, smiling, knowing full well what it meant

"Well, there's Merry Christmas card" she said, straddling him.

"That's so far away" he said, running his fingers down her back.

"You know, there's also a Congratulations card, who knows, maybe you can write one for me when you solved your case" she said, leisurely kissing his neck.

"Now why would I write to you if I will be the one that solves a case?" he asked, puzzled

"Because...I'm an awesome boss that let you carry out your crazy procedure that let you to solve the case" she said seriously and kissed his mouth. "And..since..I did gave you happybirthday card for tonight."

"And by giving me the card, you meant by tossing it in the trash..Yea. You're right. You know what that means right?" He asked, stroking her hair

"What?" she asked, removing her mouth from his nipple.

"Means that you need to keep an eye on the content of your trash" he said teasingly "And when I said your trash, it pretty much means every trash can in the hospital, up until the ER's thrash"

"Ass!..Well then don't whine when I don't show up at your doorstep in the middle of the night if I can't find your damn card!" she said, getting mad and moving away from him.

"I'm kidding! Gosh.I'll limit it just to your office and the clinics'. He chuckled and pulled her in for a long kiss.

THE END.


End file.
